Amy And Jennifer Meets Inuyasha And Kouga
by Midnight Shadow4
Summary: The tittles says it all!!!! AND R&R!!!! ^__^


'Amy And Jennifer Meet Inuyasha And Kouga'  
  
Amy: Hello!!!  
  
Jennifer: This is one of my favorite stories!!!!  
  
Amy: Duh!!! We wrote it!!  
  
Jennifer: Shut up!!!  
  
Amy: *gives evil death glare*  
  
Jennifer: Just read the story!!!  
  
Amy: Oh and we don't own Inuyasha! Except the pictures I printed out on the Internet and put them in my binder!!!  
  
Jennifer: And don't forget to review or else!!! *gives evil death glare look*  
  
******************************  
  
One day Jennifer and Amy where walking to school on there first day.  
  
Amy: GOD! I HATE THESE SHIRTS!!  
  
Jennifer: I like it but the shirts all way to short.  
  
Amy: I KNOW!!! I mean at our old school, we weren't allowed to wear shirts this high.  
  
Jennifer: OH NO!!!  
  
Out of nowhere Matt appeared.  
  
Matt: Hello my cherry-blossom. I like that shirt on you.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Jennifer: PERVERT!!! NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME THAT!!! I'M GOING TO SUCK MY BROTHER ON YOU, BASTARD!!!  
  
Matt: That doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. *rubs Jennifer's butt*  
  
*beating is heard*  
  
Matt was on the ground with two black eyes and bruises everywhere.  
  
Jennifer: *sigh* Let's go.  
  
Amy just stood there infront of Matt and kicked him in the ribs and ran off.  
  
Matt: I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
*At school*  
  
Jennifer: I HATE MATT!!!  
  
Amy: Matt is a bastard.  
  
Just then Kagome came walking towards the two girls.  
  
Kagome: Hey, I haven't seen you around here. Are you two new?  
  
Jennifer: Yeah.  
  
Amy: I'm Amy and this is Matt's girlfriend.  
  
Jennifer: TAKE THAT BACK!!!  
  
Kagome: Who's Matt??  
  
Jennifer: A living hell. He's always groping me and other girls  
  
Kagome: (thinking) I wonder... Nahh! Couldn't it be.  
  
Amy: So do you have a boyfriend??  
  
Kagome: Me??? No....  
  
Jennifer: You don't want one.  
  
Amy: Yeah! They cheat on ya!  
  
Kagome: I know what you mean.....  
  
Jennifer: I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?  
  
Kagome: Uh....  
  
Amy: So you do have a boyfriend???? Who is he?????  
  
Kagome: Uh... I..... uh.....  
  
Jennifer: Oh no! Not again!!  
  
Matt came walking towards Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer: OH LOOK! It's the living hell.  
  
Kagome: You must be Matt???  
  
Matt: Hi beauty!  
  
Jennifer: Go away and grop on other girls.  
  
Matt: I'm not here for you, I'm here for her. *points to Amy*  
  
Amy: AHHHHHH!!! *takes out a bat and hits him on the head*  
  
Kagome: (thinking) Man, this reminds me of Sango and Miroku.  
  
Matt got up and started to rub Amy's butt.  
  
Amy: *gives evil death glare look*  
  
Matt: (nervously) He... he.. he... I.... should go now!  
  
Amy: *takes out frying pan and hits him over the head with it* PERVERT!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Okay......  
  
Jennifer: It's a living.  
  
Kagome: Hey, do you want me to show you guys around the school?  
  
Amy: Yeah, sure...  
  
Jennifer: Hey, who's your boyfriend???  
  
Kagome: His name is... uh..... Inuyasha???  
  
Amy: Your boyfriend name is Inuyasha??? That's a retarded name....  
  
Kagome: IT IS NOT!!!  
  
Amy: Sorry....  
  
Jennifer: Can we meet him???  
  
Kagome: No, cause he lives so far away. I mean so away... that it's like he lives in another time.  
  
Jennifer: *sigh* Okay.....  
  
*After school*  
  
Jennifer: Thanks for showing us around Kagome.  
  
Kagome: *smiles* Your welcome.  
  
Matt: Hello buttercup!  
  
Jennifer: You have names for every girl, don't ya?  
  
Matt: Of course cherry-blossom.  
  
Jennifer: Shut up!!!  
  
Matt: Buttercup would you like to go out with me???  
  
Kagome: Who me???  
  
Matt: Of course my sweet buttercup!!  
  
Kagome: He... he.. he......  
  
Jennifer: Matt you have the count of three to get out of here.  
  
Matt: Not until I get my buttercup!!  
  
Jennifer: 1....  
  
Matt: I'm not living!!!  
  
Jennifer: 2.....  
  
Matt: But cherry-blossom-  
  
Jennifer: 3!!!!!!  
  
*BOW!!!!*  
  
Jennifer: And I told ya not to call me cherry-blossom!! ERIC!!!!!  
  
Matt: But.....  
  
Amy: He's coming!  
  
Matt: BUT!!  
  
Amy: He's here.  
  
Matt: But I-  
  
Eric: Are you the one who's groping my sister.  
  
Matt: (nervously) He... he... he... he... but I-  
  
Eric: I'M GOING TO POUND YOU!!!  
  
Matt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
*pounding noises*  
  
Eric: Is that better cherry-blossom.  
  
Jennifer: *gives evil death glare look*  
  
Eric: Ok I'm gone! *runs off like a chicken*  
  
Kagome: *blink* Okay....  
  
Amy: Matt is a bastard!  
  
Kagome: Yeah I see.....  
  
*Next day*  
  
Amy and Jennifer where walking to school.  
  
Jennifer: Hey look there's Kagome and she is going to the shed.  
  
Amy: Let's go follow her.  
  
Jennifer: But-  
  
Amy: LET'S GO!!!!!! *grabs Jennifer and runs to the well*  
  
Kagome jumps into the well and so does Jennifer and Amy.  
  
*few minutes later*  
  
Kagome landed and climbed out of the well. Amy and Jennifer landed with Amy on top of Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer: AHHH!!! You're crushing!!  
  
Amy: Quit whining you Matt lover!!  
  
Jennifer: Feh!  
  
Amy: *got up and climbed out of the well* Where are we?????  
  
Jennifer: *climbed out of the well* I don't know......  
  
Amy and Jennifer started to walk and saw Inuyasha and Kagome arguing.  
  
Jennifer: KAGOME!!  
  
Kagome turned and around and her eyes widen.  
  
Kagome: Je-Jenifer??? Am-Amy??? Wh-What are you d-doing h-here????????  
  
Amy: Is that your boyfriend????  
  
Inuyasha: WHO ARE THOSE BITCHES!!!!  
  
Jennifer: WHAT DI-  
  
Amy: OMG!!!!! ARE THOSE EARS REAL!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh no...  
  
Amy started to rub Inuyasha's ears.  
  
Amy: OMG!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THEM!!!  
  
Inuyasha: THERE REAL!!!! I WAS BORN WITH THEM STUPID WEAKLY HUMAN!!!  
  
Amy: What did you call me?!?!?! *gives evil death glare*  
  
Inuyasha: *evil death glare back*  
  
Amy: *takes out frying pan*  
  
Inuyasha: *take out the tenisaga*  
  
Amy hit Inuyasha over the head with her frying pan and made a huge lump on his head.  
  
Jennifer: And that's how we got here Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Did you really have to follow me????  
  
Jennifer: It was Amy ideas...  
  
Amy: *gives evil death glare look*  
  
Jennifer: *gives evil death glare back*  
  
Amy: *turns her head to her left and folded her arms*  
  
Just then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came walking by.  
  
Miroku: Hey, who are those lovely ladies. *walks up to Jennifer and takes her hand and kneel* Well you do the honor of bearing my child????  
  
Jennifer: WHAT *smack* THE *smack* HELL *smack* ARE *smack* YOU *smack* TALKING *smack* ABOUT?!?!?!! *smack*  
  
Miroku: Ow.........  
  
Jennifer: I already hav-  
  
From behind Miroku was rubbing her butt.  
  
Jennifer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *SMACK*  
  
Miroku: *walks over to Amy and takes her hand and kneel down* Would you be the honor of bearing my child??????  
  
Amy: *gives evil death glare look*  
  
Miroku: (nervously) Errrr.... he.... he... he....  
  
Amy: *SMACK*  
  
Out of nowhere Kouga appeared and kidnapped Jennifer.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm so glad is wasn't Kagome....  
  
Amy: YOU BETTER SAVE HER NOW!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Why should I?  
  
Amy: *evil death glare*  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Amy: I'll take that as a fine.  
  
Inuyasha: It's 'feh' not 'fine'!!! STUPID!!!  
  
Amy: MY NAME IS AMY!!!! STUPID WEIRD LOOKING HUMAN?!?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: I'M NOT A HUMAN BITCH!!!!  
  
Shippo: *jumps on Inuyasha's shoulder* But I thought you were half-human and half-breed??????  
  
*BOW*  
  
Amy: You're half dog?????  
  
Inuyasha: DEMON STUPID!!!!  
  
Amy: *gives evil death glare*  
  
*Kouga's hidout*  
  
Kouga drops Jennifer on the floor.  
  
Jennifer: Ow..... Who are you?!?!?!?!  
  
Kouga: I'm Kouga, the leader of the wolf tribe.  
  
Jennifer: Leader of the circus?? What are those things in your legs and your arm.  
  
Kouga: You can see the shards.  
  
Jennifer nodded her head nervously.  
  
Kouga: Good. I need your help.  
  
Jennifer: WHAT?! WHY DO YOU NEED MY HELP FOR!!!!  
  
Kouga: I NEED YOU SO I CAN GET A SHARD FROM THOSE BIRDS!!!!  
  
Jennifer: (nervously) He.... he.. he... he.. he.. he... what birds????  
  
Kouga: Come with me.  
  
Jennifer: NO!!!  
  
Kouga: I need you!!!!  
  
Jennifer: But I-  
  
Kouga: I NEED YOU!!!!!!  
  
Jennifer: Fine!  
  
Kouga: Get on my back!  
  
Jennifer: No!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: NOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jennifer: FINE!!!! *jumps on Kouga's back*  
  
*Inuyasha and the gang*  
  
Amy: YOU BETTER SAFE HER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you better go safe her now!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: What?! NO WAY!!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!!  
  
THUD!  
  
Inuyasha: DAMN YOU BITCH!!!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha was 150 feet in the ground.  
  
Amy: So now will you safe Jennifer?????  
  
Inuyasha: NEVER!!!  
  
Amy: The word Kagome.  
  
Kagome: SI-  
  
Inuyasha: OKAY!!! I'LL DO IT!!!!  
  
Amy: Good boy!!! *padded Inuyasha on the head* Here! Have a doggy treat! *toses him a doggy treat*  
  
Inuyasha sniff it and ate it.  
  
Inuyasha: That was nasty!  
  
Amy: Opps it had poop on it.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!  
  
Amy: NOW GO GET JENNIFER!!!  
  
Inuyasha: NO!!!!  
  
Amy: *looks over at Kagome*  
  
Inuyasha: Okay! Lets go safe her!  
  
Amy: Hey can I ride on your back????  
  
Inuyasha: NOOO!!!! ONLY KAGOME CAN RIDE ON MY BACK!!!  
  
Kagome: It's okay. She can ride on your back.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Amy: *gives evil death glare look*  
  
Inuyasha: That look doesn't scare me.  
  
Amy: *evil death glare look with glowing red around her*  
  
Inuyasha: (nervously) He.... he... okay.  
  
*Kouga and Jennifer where on the side of a mountain*  
  
Jennifer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: HEY YOU SHUP UP!!!!!!  
  
Jennifer: But I hate hights!!!  
  
Kouga: I DON'T CARE!!!!  
  
Jennifer: YOU BASTARD!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: *drops Jennifer*  
  
Jennifer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
Just then Jennifer land on Inuyasha's back.  
  
Jennifer: Thanks for saving me.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Jennifer: Stubborn pig!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Do you want me to drop you??? I will do it!  
  
Jennifer: No..........  
  
Amy: Hey who's that boy coming from behind us.  
  
Inuyasha: It's the wimpy wolf.  
  
Kouga: MUTT!!! GIVE ME BACK MY JENNIFER!!!!!  
  
Jennifer: You're Jennifer!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Kouga: *grabes Jennifer and ran off*  
  
Jennifer: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy: INUYASHA SAVE HER!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Amy: *hits Inuyasha on the head with her frying pan*  
  
Inuyasha: OW! YOU BITCH!!!!  
  
*SMACK*  
  
*Kouga and Jennnifer*  
  
Kouga: Which one can you see??? *staring at the flying birds*  
  
Jennifer: *looks around nervously* Uh... that one! *points to the biggest bird around*  
  
Kouga: *smirks* Good......  
  
Amy: HAND JENNIFER OVER NOW!!!!!  
  
Kouga: *turns around* Who the hell are you!!!  
  
Amy: The name's Amy!!  
  
Kouga: I don't care!!!  
  
Amy: BASTARD!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED ME!!!!  
  
Kouga: OH SHUT UP YOU BITCH!!!!!  
  
Amy: *gives evil death glare look with red glowing around her* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*POW*  
  
Kouga had a big lump on his head.  
  
Kouga: *grabs Jennifer and heads for the bird* LET'S GO GET THE BIRD!!!!  
  
Amy: HEY!! YOU PUT HER DOWN NOW!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha was on a rock sleeping and was snoring loudly and had drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
Amy: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha heard the sound and it hurts his ears. He cover them.  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAH!!! YOU BITCH!!!!  
  
Amy: *gives evil death glare look with red glowing around her* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing.......  
  
Amy: Lets go get Jennifer!!!  
  
Out of nowhere Shippo came up to Amy.  
  
Amy: Awwwwww.... aren't you so cute!! *picks up up* Inuyasha lets go!  
  
Inuyasha: (thinking) She's much more worse then Kagome.  
  
*Kouga and Jennifer*  
  
Kouga destroyed the bird and got the shard.  
  
Kouga: Thanks for your he-  
  
*pounding noises*  
  
Kouga: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!!  
  
Jennifer: For kidnapping me!!!!  
  
Kouga: I was going to let you go!!!!!  
  
Jennifer: *SMACK* STILL!!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE NO RIGHT ON KIDNAPPING ME AND YOU DROPPED ME!!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!! *SMACK*  
  
Kouga: DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!?!?!?!?!  
  
Jennifer: WHY YOU!!!! *grabes all of Kouga's shards and ran off*  
  
Kouga: HEY! GIVE THEM BACK YOU BITCH!!!!!!!  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Jennifer: That's for calling me a bitch!!! *runs off* INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Inuyasha stopped infront of Jennifer. Amy got of his back and Inuyasha took off.  
  
Amy: AAAAAAAAAH!!!! INUYASHA!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU MUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *comes back* What di-  
  
Amy and Jennifer got on Inuyasha back.  
  
Amy: LET'S GO!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Bitches.......  
  
*SMACK* *SMACK*  
  
Inuyasha got backed to the well and dumped the two girls in and where back in there own time.  
  
The End.  
  
********************  
  
Jennifer: I hoped you like the story!!  
  
Amy: YOU BETTER!!! *gives evil death glare with red glowing around her*  
  
Jennifer: We'll make another story as soon as we can!!  
  
Amy: And review!!!!!!  
  
Jennifer: And this took us hours to make!!!! *shacks her fist* 


End file.
